pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clair (anime)
Clair is a character appearing in Pokémon: Master Quest, who is the Gym Leader of Blackthorn City in the Johto region. She is the cousin of Lance who became the Champion from the Johto region and one of the Elite Four in the Kanto region. Appearance Clair has pale skin, blue eyes and blue hair, tied in a ponytail with a yellow band, and two pigtails. The Original Series Clair has dark hair and wears a collared dark suit that extends to her thighs, with two shoulder pads, which have two yellow circles. Clair also wears a pair of dark fingerless gloves and some black shoes. For her initial appearance, she wears a salmon pink collared leather jacket with a dark purple sleeveless shirt underneath, light gray pants with a black belt on her waist and brown boots. She also carries a yellow orange backpack and brown bracelets in both of her wrists. Diamond and Pearl Series Clair wears a black and red cape with yellow shoulder pads, a blue bodysuit, and blue gloves and blue heeled boots with black anklets. Clair also wears a blue gem on her neck, resembling a Dragonair's pearl, and some yellow earrings, shaped like a dragon's tooth. Best Wishes! Series Clair's appearance remains unchanged from Diamond and Pearl Series. Biography Season 4: Johto League Champions Clair, among the other Johto Gym Leaders, appears in the opening scene of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Season 5: Master Quest Ash and co. encounter Clair when they encounter both her Dratini and Gyarados. The Dratini was under her protection and she didn't want anyone to hurt it while it went through the process of shedding its skin. While they're having a break, Ash wants to challenge Clair to a Gym battle until Misty mentions Lance about the incident in the Mahogany Town which she knew him. She also tells them that Lance was training so hard in the Blackthorn Gym prior while he trains her many months before she became the Gym Leader and she can't wait to battle one of Lance's acquaintances. Therefore, James and Jessie disguised as elderly couple manage to capture Dratini and they escape via Meowth Balloon and Clair is determined to save it. Clair has also proven to be quite agile when she was swinging from branch to branch to try and catch up with Team Rocket like a pro gymnast. When Dratini was about to be shocked due to Jessie's Wobbuffet counters Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Clair blocked it. This act moved Dratini so much it evolved into Dragonair and demonstrating its ability to control the weather by hitting Team Rocket with its blue lightning and finally she manages to knock the group within James' Weezing from Gyarados' Hyper Beam and being blasted away with Dragonair's Twister. Clair begins her purification ritual after Dragonair lets them lead to the Riverhead Falls. Later, her Gym battle with Ash was interuppted by Team Rocket due to stealing the Gym's Dragon Fang and eventually deceives Dragonite to attack them. In Great Bowls of Fire!, it was revealed that Clair and Liza from Charicific Valley have been friends since they were little girls and she brings Ash's Charizard once in a while to be trained. Clair tells Liza to help them out which she seriously agrees. When Dragonite was suffering from an Outrage due to James attempt on stealing the Prayer Flame at the Dragon Shrine to cause a forest fire within the Dragon Holy Land. Clair releases her Dragonair to put out the fire with Rain Dance. She also tried to convince Dragonite to recognize her but fail. She also explains about the Outrage move to Ash and the group. Clair teams up with Ash to snap Dragonite out of its confusion but after attacking them one after another she tells Ash to use Pikachu in order to snap her out. It successfully hits Dragonite with its Thunder and pins it down from Pikachu's Thunder. Upon attacking with its Hyper Beam, Charizard hits it with a Fire Spin to knock Dragonite on the lake. Clair also notices Dragonite's eyes are back to normal after her rampage. After the ordeal involving Team Rocket and a Dragonite Guardian, The Gym Battle between Ash and Clair resumed, with Clair losing a well-fought battle and later giving him the Rising Badge. She helped Ash look for all eight of his badges after he lost them but they managed to find them. She said goodbye to Ash and co. and wished Ash luck in the Johto League. Season 12: DP Galactic Battles Clair was briefly mentioned by Lyra during her review of Johto region at the Johto festival.DP143: An Egg Scramble! Season 16: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Clair returned on a trip to the Decolore Islands and met up with Ash, who introduced Cilan and Iris to her. Iris recalled the Blackthorn City's Gym specializing in Dragon-type Pokémon and advised Clair to meet with a fellow dragon trainer, Drayden, which Clair thought about. She was searching for a shiny Druddigon, but admitted her Dragonite got lost somewhere. The heroes and Clair were searching and found Clair's Dragonite battling Iris' Dragonite, as the latter crushed Clair's Dragonite's favorite flower. Cilan thought both Dragonite should bond with each other, thinking their fighting was actually a way to show love, but Iris and Clair doubted that. Clair and the heroes searched around the island and found a cave, barricaded by the door. Both Iris and Clair sent their Dragonite, which removed the door, but a signal affected both of them. Clair and Iris called their Dragonite back and went into the cave. Iris knew Druddigon mark their territory and flap their wings. Clair thought Iris' love for dragons was her destiny, but Iris admitted she was scared of dragons a long time ago, until she rescued a Druddigon. Inside the cave, they found a strange machine, which Clair disabled. Outside, Team Rocket battled Druddigon, so everyone went outside. Clair warned Team Rocket if they continued battling Druddigon, they'd make it angrier. Team Rocket ignored her and fired a net, but were blasted off by Druddigon's Dragon Rage. Iris wanted to battle Druddigon, but Clair took another approach and tried calming down Druddigon. Druddigon hurt her, but Clair continued on, pointing out they were not its enemies, nor Team Rocket was here to hurt it. Druddigon calmed down, which made Clair happy it was no longer hostile. While she didn't think she needed Druddigon anymore, Druddigon wanted to come to her, so she captured it. Before the heroes left, Clair sent her shiny Druddigon and showed it to Alexa, who took a photo of it. Clair bid the heroes farewell and promised to battle Iris if she came to her Gym.BW138: A Pokémon of a Different Color! Clair saw how Iris saved a Gible. She approached Iris, who knew where Gible lived. Clair wondered how she knew where Gible lived and was told Iris can sense what dragon-type Pokémon are feeling. Clair also admitted she met up with Drayden and the Village Elder, while going to the Holy Land. There, Iris placed Gible on the ground, who was glad it arrived back to its home. Later on, Clair and Iris faced each other in the Gym, where Clair sent her shiny Druddigon against Iris' Dragonite. During the battle, Druddigon countered Iris' Dragonite's attacks and wounded it. Clair pointed out Iris needed to listen to her Pokémon, who sensed Dragonite was frustrated it could not attack. Clair had Druddigon use Dragon Tail, but Dragonite evaded the attack and hit it with Thunder Punch, followed with Dragon Rush. Dragonite even managed to freeze Druddigon with Ice Beam. However, Druddigon broke free and defeated Dragonite with Dragon Rage. Iris thanked Clair for this great battle, who thought Iris, despite her loss, moved a step forward to become a Dragon Master. At the end of the day, Clair and Kaburagi bid farewell to Iris, who continued her journey.Iris VS Clair! The Road to Dragon Master! Pokémon On hand Episode appearances Master Quest Voice actress *'English:' Megan Hollingshead (Master Quest), Eva Christensen (BW: Adventures in Unova and Beyond) *'Japanese: '''Yuko Mita *'Polish:' Joanna Domanska *'Spanish:' Maria Antonia Rodriguez *'Iberian Spanish:' Liliana Barba Trivia *Jasmine, like Clair, appeared later in the anime with a new look, in Four Roads Diverged in a Pokémon Port!. * In her debut appearance when Ash and the group are mentioning about Lance, it is implied that Clair was taught by Lance many months ago to become a Pokemon Dragon trainer before she becomes the Blackthorn City Gym Leader. * Clair's hometown in Blackthorn City is also mentioned in her debut episode is also known for the place to train Dragon Pokemon trainers. *Clair's Japanese name, Ibuki has been shared by the character of the same name in the ''Street Fighter series. Gallery Clair Opening.png Clair 3.png|Brock's latest Love interest. Clair 11.png|"It's... all right... Dratini!" Clair27.png|Clair as described by Team Rocket Clair 29.png|Clair and Liza Clair 1.png clair3.png Clair_50.png BW138 3.jpg See also Clair (Adventures) References Category:Gym Leaders Category:Dragon Pokémon User